Ch. 0-1: Opening
Transcripts - Female Edited English Transcript : pans from dreamy clouds, moving down towards the gates of the palace as text appears on the screen : In the sixty-first year of The Chu Dynasty, Emperor Mu Lingchen ascended his throne amid political strife in his court and scheming in his harem. Two powerful families, Xiao and Nian, had entrenched themselves on either side of the young Emperor. With neither willing to give any ground, their hatred began to reach a breaking point until... : changes to the interior of The Tranquil Palace : Tranquil Palace: One of three of the Empress's palaces : Empress Xiao sits on her throne : concubines curtsy in two lines, Consort Peace, Tong Luo, [[Yu Xiu] on the left and three unknown concubines on the right] : All Concubines: Your Majesty. : Empress Xiao gazes upon the crowd, looking displeased : Suyan enters the palace : Nian Suyan: Hey! : Nian Suyan: Everyone is here today! : Suyan curtsies : Nian Suyan: Your Majesty. : Empress Xiao: You are late, Noble Consort! Need I remind you of the rules of the imperial palace? : Nian Suyan: I need to help manage the palace and serve His Majesty while you sit on your throne. My Lady, how do you do it? You are both our shining model of motherhood and yet still find time to correct even my most minor breaches in etiquette. : battle begins : Empress Xiao: Noble Consort Nian, not even you are above reproach! : Nian Suyan: We needn't be afraid of them. The Emperor will teach them their places. : Consort Peace: Teach us our places? Pure arrogance. Don't you know seniority rules in the palace? : Yu Xiu: Seniority rules, Sister Ning? Don't you remember your status or... is your memory beginning to slip, too? : Empress Xiao: If your memories are failing, let me remind each of you who the Empress is. : Nian Suyan: So clever, my lady! : ends, showing them merely facing one another in the palace : Nian Suyan: You think your title is all that matters. : Empress Xiao: There are countless women in the harem, but only one is Empress. : Emperor Mu: Stop! What is going on in here? : Emperor Mu: How could you fight like this in the palace? In front of everyone? : Empress Xiao: Noble Consort Nian offended me. : Nian Suyan: Empress Xiao wanted to punish me for serving Your Majesty before presenting myself before her. : Emperor Mu: You two should be the role models for all the women in the harem. How am I supposed to focus on state affairs with you two bickering? You are both banished to your apartments. Go! : camera pans to a line of women entering the palace : Due to the volatility at both court and home, Emperor Mu looks to change for a balance. He issues an edict so he may select a new future for his palace. : edict flashes across the screen : By decree of the Emperor, the Mandate of Heaven, the Lord of Ten Thousand Years : The ever-intertwined Ying and Yang bring harmony to the natural world only when each are found in equal parts. So, too, must we find balance in the heart of our capital. : Henceforth let it be known that a harem choosing is to be held at His Majesty's proclamation. : End of Edict Raw English Transcript : pans from dreamy clouds, moving down towards the gates of the palace as text appears on the screen : In the 61st year of the Chu Dynasty, the emperor ascended the throne during political turbulence and imperial harem disputes. The hatred between Xiao and Nian family intensified,prompting : changes to the interior of The Tranquil Palace : Tranquil Palace : One of the three Empress Palace : Empress Xiao sits on her throne : concubines curtsy in two lines, Consort Peace, Tong Luo, Lady Ye Xiu on the left and three unknown concubines on the right : All Concubines: Your Majesty. : Empress Xiao gazes upon the crowd, looking displeased : Suyan enters the palace : Nian Suyan: Hey! : Nian Suyan: Everyone is here today! : Nian Suyan: Your Majesty! : Empress Xiao: You are late, Noble Consort! Don't you know the rules of the harem? : Nian Suyan: I need to help manage the palaces and serve His Majesty while you live a life of ease. How could you be a motherly model to all when you keep picking on me for these small of text cut off with no way to access : battle begins : Empress Xiao: The palace will be in chaos if I don't punish you today! : Noble Consort: We needn't be afraid of them. The Emperor will hold the scales even. : Consort Peace: You are so arrogant. Don't you remember the seniority rules in the palace? : Junior Lady Yu Xiu: What are you talking about, Sister Ning? Don't you remember your status? : Empress Xiao: Good. Let me tell you who is the Empress! : Noble Consort: You are so clever, my lady! : ends, showing them merely facing one another in the palace : Nian Suyan: You think I'll be afraid because you are the Empress : Empress Xiao: There are countless women in the harem, but only one Empress. : Emperor Mu: How could you fight like this the palace? : Emperor Mu: Stop! What happened? : Empress Xiao: Noble Consort Nian offended me. : Nian Suyan: I was punished for being late because I was serving Your Majesty in Mentality Hall : Emperor Mu: You two should be the role model for all. How am I supposed to focus on state affairs with you two fighting? You are both punished. Now go back to your palaces. : camera pans to a line of women entering the palace : Due to the volatilities sic of political and family world to seek balance the emperor issues an edict to hold a harem choosing event :edict flashes across the screen : By the mandate of Heaven : the Emperor hereby issues Edict : The balance of Ying and Yang Brings peace to the land : Hence, me, the Emperor Now issues the hold of : The Selection : End of Edict Category:Female Storyline Category:Chapter 0